


Battle Fatique

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of downtime during the mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Fatique

**Author's Note:**

> This picture made me whine. SO. MUCH. Also, I don't know where Griever or the gunblade is. WHOOPSIES.


End file.
